


Putting the dog to sleep

by Pugrii_writes_2453



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Dark, Depressed Dick Grayson, Drama, Family Drama, Guilt, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not decided yet - Freeform, Other, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, help is on the way, idk - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugrii_writes_2453/pseuds/Pugrii_writes_2453
Summary: Richard Grayson is done with his life._________________________________________________________________________Edited and beta-read by c_c_cherryName taken from: "Putting the dog to sleep" by the Antlers
Relationships: Titans family
Comments: 36
Kudos: 191





	1. Prove to me I´m not gonna die alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves! Hope you are all alright and staying safe. This was supposed to be a one-shot but...things ended where they are now and this is going to be another project. This is very triggering for some so beware the tags! I just got into the mood and started typing. 
> 
> Enjoy

Gotham City...again.

He was numb, tired and honestly didn't want to continue with this miserable and wretched thing some might call life.  _ He was done _ . This was it. He was done blaming all of his issues on Bruce. He was done putting people in danger. He was done lying to the team. He was done being such a crappy leader, person, cop, and son. He was done fucking every good thing in his life up. 

_ Dick was done. Nightwing was done.  _

The team had left. Of course, they did. He had lied and used them for his own selfishness. He had put them in so much danger just because he thought it was the right thing. He thought he was protecting them that way. It was his fault that he drove everyone away,  _ his _ fault to break their trust. 

_ If I could just apologize to them _ , he thought,  _ everything would magically be better _ . 

How laughable. Dick had known they wouldn't forgive him or stay if he was honest with himself. He had hoped -  _ wished _ \- they would...but it was nothing more but that. An empty wish, a useless hope. Dick had really been so naive to still have hope. 

_ It was laughable.  _

He took a deep breath. Uncertain whether he should go on or not. He didn't deserve to be here. He had disappointed them enough. He just didn't want to do it alone, again he acted out of selfishness. He had been alone for so long already and it hurt so much. A little bit of peace was all he wanted, no matter how small it was.

The ex-titan shoved the squeaking door to the cemetery open and stepped through. Pebbles crunched underneath his steps as he strode along the pathways. He didn't even need to think about where to go, his feet led themselves down the familiar trail, along the rows and rows of tombstones. 

He had been fourteen when he had tried to read every single one of those memorials. Their names, birth-  _ and _ death days, how old they had gotten and if possible, how they died.

He had not been able to complete. Back then, he had been here for the same reason he was this day. Dick hadn’t pulled through and had turned around to his friends and continued on as if nothing happened.

Today he wouldn´t. 

Today he had no one. 

_ Today was the day. _

***

Dick had strolled along the rows, looked at crosses that seemed to be abandoned and religiously avoided the few other people in the cemetery. It had gotten colder and the sun had set. The moon and city lights were the only things lighting up the cemetery. No birds sang anymore. It was eerily quiet. 

“Showtime,” he whispered.

Dick had a perfect plan, there would be no way he would leave anything up to chance. He had cleaned his room, sorted his clothes neatly, made his bed and took out the trash. Out of pure self-indulgence, he had continued on cleaning up the rest of the tower. He hadn´t dared to enter the others rooms, even though they wouldn´t be used again, anyways. 

At least half a day Dick had spent trying to write the perfect note to explain what he was about to do but in the end, he had put a simple sticky note on his door. He checked the entire tower in case anyone was still there and turned every light off. He made sure that the kitchen was clean and nothing would rot. The fridge was already empty anyways. Dick had not gone shopping since they had gone and had eaten what was left, which hadn´t been too much in the first place. His stomach had stopped growling a while ago - maybe he just didn't register it anymore...whatever. Everything was in order and whoever should return would find it perfectly clean and ready to be lived in again. 

The tower wasn´t meant to be empty, it was supposed to be a home for broken people - a safe place where they could get back onto their feet or find family. 

Just before he left he had changed into his favourite clothes - a last-minute decision. The brown jacket he wore all the time, the dark blue knit-sweater that Rachel had picked out when they went shopping, the chucks Gar had "upcycled" to look like the tenth doctor´s and his most comfy pair of jeans. He felt content in them. 

Dick felt as if he was floating in a world detached from reality as marched on. Like it was just the stones under his shoes, the cold night air, and his own thoughts. After a moment he got himself together and finally walked towards his destination. How long had he not been here?  _ Too long. _

He kneeled in front of the graves.  _ Together as they should be _ , he thought. Not caring if his clothes got dirty, he sat on the ground and tangled his hands in the grass. His parents had gotten a truly beautiful spot underneath a tree, far enough in the middle so you couldn't see the ugly city anymore. 

"I’m sorry."

Dick was almost surprised to hear his own voice; since they all left he hadn't really spoken to anyone. It had been so quiet out in the open, yet his head had been so loud. What was there even to say? He had promised them he would live a life they would be proud of, to live his life for the  _ three _ of them but he failed. He had turned his life into a nightmare but most importantly ruined others’ lives for his own selfish reasons. Dick deserved what had happened, every little bit of it. 

"I...don't know what to say", he whispered. There was nothing to say. He was sorry for what happened and for the poor person to stumble over him in the morning. There was nothing else to say. Dick was helpless and had fought for so long. 

He couldn't do it anymore. 

His life, once dedicated to helping people, had been wasted on stumbling over his own broken pieces and bringing others down with him. 

He was really going to do this. 

He could feel his throat close and his eyes water. He hunched over and hugged his own waist, trying to keep himself together, trying to get out what he wanted to say and just get over with it. Broken breaths and shudders escaped him as Dick pressed his forehead to the ground, the cold seeping into him. It didn't take long for him to burst into tears. Loud and ugly cries escaped him as he was wracked with whole-body sobs.

Where was his strength now?  _ How pathetic. _

Pent up grief, anger, and despair flooded out of him with every single wet hitching breath and every loud sob tearing him apart. Dick didn't care if he disturbed someone, he didn't care if he scratched his sides until they bled, he didn't care how messy it was. 

He cried like this for more than half an hour.

Slowly, the tears subsided and he could breathe again. Dick was left gasping for breath, shaking in the cold night air. It was quiet, so,  _ so _ quiet. He had never liked it before, now he found peace in it. Dick chuckled brokenly. 

“What a mess I am,” he said, taking a break to swallow, "I´m sorry...that I wasn´t-wasn't strong enough. Should've been...but...that's gonna end now. Don´t know...if you can h-hear me but...'m sorry. Should've never even...never even become Robin, should´ve never even tried to be m-more than...I could be. Now here I am...crawling back to you after everything else failed. There is one way...though."

Dick looked up to the stars, not letting go of himself. His legs hurt by now but  _ damn  _ wasn't it a beautiful night? How sad that it would be his last. He smiled tiredly. 

“It's showtime,” Dick choked out.

***

Garfield had wanted to stay but he needed some time to himself. He had visited his friends, the chief and had relaxed for the first time in a while. After a few days, Rachel had joined him and they had had a lot of fun. 

He felt bad about leaving Dick alone. It had been a week since they left. Gar understood both sides - hell he was angry too! They had every right to, but Gar had forgiven Dick already. Rach hadn’t and that was fine too. He had said goodbye to his family and they all wished him the best. 

At the bus station, Rachel and he had parted ways but promised each other to stay close and regularly talk or meet. 

The titans, after all, would come together sooner or later. It was just how they worked. 

Garfield was listening to relaxing music enjoying himself in the back of the bus. He would come back to the tower and tell Dick he was forgiven. Life would continue even if they were only two people. He was fine with it and a little excited. 

He had never told him, but Dick was like the big brother he never had. Sure, the guys over at the other home were his family too but not quite like that. They were friends, housemates, and family but not in that sense. Now Gar didn't make any sense. He was already missing his guys.

***

The bus halted in the city and Garfield quickly got off. The walk to the tower wasn't too long and he walked fast. It looked like it was about to rain and the people that were still out hurried just like him to get to their destinations as quickly as possible. There was the lingering thought that Dick might’ve changed the key so his card wouldn't let him in anymore but he shook it off. 

A few drops of rain were already coming down and Garfield jogged the last few minutes through. He could smell that very soon the real rainfall would start. He really liked the smell of rain, especially the one in the summer. 

Gar finally arrived at the tower - only slightly wet - and was relieved to find out that his key still worked. He slipped inside. 

Something was wrong.  _ Something  _ was off. 

His animalistic instincts told him so - very loudly. It made his hair stand up and stop dead in his tracks. Gar swallowed as fear crept into his very core.

“Is anybody home?” he asked as loudly as he dared. Uncertain, he walked into the living room. All of the lights were out. It looked like the first time they had come here only...Garfield had been so excited and happy for what was to come. It looked the same only...now it was as if he had entered long-forgotten ruins. It felt forgotten, abandoned...as if tragedy had struck here. 

The lights were out and without the fireplace lit the room was drenched in a blue-green glow from the outside...he felt as if he was on a sunken ship. 

_ This wasn't home. _

"Hello?" he asked louder this time, still hesitant to break the heavy silence. He dropped his bag with a loud thump.  _ Dick was supposed to be here. Where was he? _ Gar decided to check the places he would usually find him in. For sure he would find him there and this all was just the past tension speaking. After all, the whole ordeal had scared the shit out of Gar with everything that happened. 

The training room was empty, however, Gar also noticed how clean and organized it looked. It was as if the room was just waiting to be used again. The monitor room was just as empty as the hallways and the living room. All of the monitors were turned off, like the light. The further he went the more unsettled he got. Something wasn't right here. 

The titan spent almost an hour walking down the halls of the tower looking for Dick and at this point any sign that someone had lived here. He had checked the usual places he would be and explored the rest of the tower he had not yet seen. Gar had gotten hungry and went back to the kitchen. Sighing he thought about all the possible things that could've happened or where Dick could've gone. 

_ Maybe he turned the monitors off because he isn't using them right now and went out _ ? Gar theorized. Dick probably would be more resourceful on his own, so all of the lights on when it was just him would be not very eco-friendly. The feeling of being alien in his home - like he didn't belong - hadn't gone away. 

The tiger-boy had reached the kitchen and shuffled over to the fridge. The bus had arrived late and now it was getting dark outside. Dinner was long overdue. His hope that Dick had gone shopping after they left - they had almost completely run out of food before - for something good disappeared as he opened the fridge. It was empty. 

_ Was Dick even still here? Had he left?  _

The sickening feeling of dread settled in Garfield's stomach. Where did he go? Did he leave to go to his father´s? Did he go back to Detroit? Or to Gotham? Did he go to visit some old friends? Did he even have friends?  _ He wouldn't have,  _ Gar reasoned to himself. So what was going on, then? 

_ His car!  _

Gar was a genius! If Dick´s car wasn't in the garage he had to have left. He couldn't stop himself from racing down to the elevator and bounced out of it as soon as it was on the lowest floor. He sprinted into the parking lot...

...and halted dead in his tracks. The titan's heart pounded and he was panting.  _ His car was there.  _ It sat there like it was waiting for him to come back. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Jason had wanted to prank Dick and had put a balloon filled with paint under the front wheel of his car before everything went down.

_ It was still there.  _ Dick had not moved the car in this entire time. He hadn't left the tower with the car. He hadn't gone shopping. He hadn't used the training room. 

_ What had he done then? _

Garfield hurried back to the elevator and almost yelled at it for being too slow. He didn't wait for the doors to fully open. In his rush, he forgot he had dropped his bag in the middle of the living room and tripped over it not so graciously. It knocked the wind out of him and made Gar force himself to take deep breaths. 

He hadn't noticed that he had been hyperventilating. The titan focused on the sounds of the rain, that hammered against the windows, the buzzing of the fridge and his own sharp breaths. He focused on the smell of stale air, a hint of rain and citrus. Citrus? Why did it smell like citrus?

He laid there for a while calming down and gathering his thoughts. He didn't need to freak out like this. There were many ways to explain where Dick was. He had only freaked out like that because his instincts had screamed at him - still were - something was completely wrong, something needed to be  _ done,  _ that he needed to  _ run and find him  _ but that was ridiculous. Dick was a grown man and could watch over himself. 

Slowly, he got up again.  _ This was gonna be fun. _

***

Garfield had been extremely hungry so he had ordered pizza. Nothing beats a good pizza and some ghostbusters. After he had had his freak out, he had finally put his bag out of the way and sat on the now too-big couch. 

It felt weird to be alone. 

There had always been someone around. Not even this new guy who had saved Jason was here, the scientist lady had taken him with her after Rachel helped him. Then all four of them had left. He still remembered the look on Dicks's face. He wanted to look like he didn't care but Gar had seen that he had cared a lot. Back then he hadn't thought of it too much and taken some time off. 

Gar had needed the break - no question! - but there was this tiny voice in his head that was still screaming at him to  _ do something.  _ So he decided to sleep over it and hopefully surprise Dick in the morning. 

He turned off the TV and threw the carton like a frisbee onto the counter, letting out a triumphant sound when it didn't fall off. Remembering to take his bag with him, Gar made his way down the halls towards his room. The sinking feeling from before set back in. The rain was still pouring down hard and Garfield doubted it would stop so soon. 

All of a sudden realization hit him like a train:  _ He hadn't checked the rooms. _

Why had he not checked the rooms? Maybe Dick had just been in there the whole time! Quickening his pace Gar turned off towards Dicks room. It took him some time to figure out which one of the doors led to the man's room but after some trial and error, he found it. He almost oversaw the pale blue sticky note as he reached for the handle. Gar took it off and inspected it. 

“Sorry,” it said. 

Again his instincts roared for him to run, to move, to do something but he stayed calm. That was definitely the other titan's handwriting but something was...off. The note seemed to have been written with shaking hands. Gar could feel the pen lines in the paper, so hard had Dick pressed down onto the paper. 

He entered the room without knocking. It looked normal, only slightly...off. The curtains were open and Gar could see the raindrops splash against it. The room was nicely blue themed, of course, it was. The desk that was pushed up on the left side was tidy and all the pens were all put into a bat mug. No stacks of papers, no files, no notes on the pinboard on the wall, nothing was out of place. The bed had been made properly and it looked like it hadn't been used in a few days. The closet was closed and the mirror was spotless. The navy carpet showed no signs that anyone had stepped on it in a while.

Gar had been only one or two times in his room and it had always been somewhat organized and tidy but this was...weird. Everything was in order, there was nothing out of place. No book on the bedside table, no papers in the trash can, no open drawers or books missing from the shelves. He could smell that Dick had been here, but the scent was old. He hadn't been here in at least a few hours, maybe even a day. 

This didn't feel right. Gar had by now realized that Dick had tidied up the tower and his room, the rooms of the others - that he had seen so far - however not. Why would he have done that? 

Garfield called Rachel.


	2. Put your arm ´round my collar bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield and Rachel meet once again.

Rachel was floating in a void lacking any light, the only thing shining any light was a glitching phone. All she could hear was static. It was a dream, she knew deep down inside that it was, but never was she able to do anything but follow where the dream led her, to see what it showed her. Powerless in her own mind, every night without fail. 

_Every night it was the same._

As soon as she reached for the phone to stop the static, her vision would blur out. Once her vision had cleared she would be standing in a graveyard looking at her phone. There would be a feeling of pressure behind her, a feeling of so strong urgency for her to find someone - _him_. All she knew would be that she needed to hurry. She would reach her destination.

A tree, with crimson leaves, throwing shadows over three graves. _John Grayson, Mary Grayson, Richard Grayson._ The air would smell so strongly like blood it would make her head spin. Then quiet and light steps could be heard behind her. As soon as she turned around, Dick would be standing there, waiting for something. Blood pooling down his arms, staining the ground under his feet - _so dark red_. He would stare with dead eyes behind her. When she would spin around she could grasp a glimpse of Slade disappearing into the shadows. 

Then she would wake up.

Sometimes she would wake up and puke, sometimes she cried, sometimes she cursed Dick for making her worry after all he had done. Sometimes she laid awake for hours next to her phone thinking about calling him. Today was different. 

Her ringing phone yanked her out of her dream before she could reach her hand out. She still shook. It kept on ringing while she blinked her thoughts away. Rachel had finally willed herself to fish for it in the darkness. The girl she had met the other day - Rani - had let her stay at her place. She was very tired, therefore very grumpy. 

_It better be important_.

It was Gar. _Of course._ Had he packed something of hers? Maybe he forgot something? Grudgingly she pressed the accept button.

"What´s up?" she mumbled. For a second there was nothing on the other line. Had he butt-dialled her? Rachel was just about to hang up again.

_"He isn't here."_

A chill went down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Was her dream actually a vision again? 

"What?" she croaked out. She knew what would happen. There was something wrong, she could feel it. 

_My dreams. Oh god._

She silently begged Garfield not to say his name, silently begged him not to say he wasn't there, not to say something happened. 

_"It´s Dick! I can't find him. Everything is empty and abandoned and he left a note and everything is so tidy it doesn't feel right at all here and his car is still there so he can't have left with that and I really don't like it here it's so empty and-"_

"Calm down Gar! I can't understand you," Rachel tried to calm him down. _He felt it too._ Cold pressure built up around the back of her head and her heart sank. Something was going on, something bad, something that needed to stop _right now_. 

"I´m coming. Keep calm and find out where he went,” she commanded and hung up. Their conversation hadn't even lasted two minutes. 

If she hurried she could catch the last bus to San Francisco. Rachel was still mad at Dick, she had every right to but she still cared about him a lot. Something was about to happen to him - he was going to _die_ \- if she wouldn't act. Her shoes and jacket were thrown on easily, the rest of her stuff was dumped carelessly into her backpack. The dark heap of mass next to her moved and Rachel flinched away before she realized that it was just Rani. 

"What's going on?" she mumbled tiredly. Rachel really liked her but Dick was more important at the moment. Rani had her phone number anyways so it would be fine if she left. The girl still had other friends around. 

"I need to go, something happened." _I_

 _s about to happen_ , she corrected herself internally. Rani suddenly got serious. 

"Is it bad?", she asked, suddenly not so tired anymore. Rachel only nodded. Her demonic instincts told her to _fight_ until she had Dick back in her arms. Just like when they first met. 

"Then go!"

Rani sounded so serious and understanding. She was amazing, Rachel decided then and there. The girl deserved better than the life she had been dealt, but she was fighting and would find happiness if she continued on. Rachel was proud of her. 

She was out of there within minutes. Rani said goodbye and called her once everything was over. The halfling then shouldered her bag and ran as fast as she could towards the next bus station. If she was only a few seconds slower she would've missed the last bus to San Francisco. The bus driver had not checked the rain-drenched, panting and scared looking girl for a ticket. Some humans still had mercy and luck appeared to be on her side. 

Tiredly she slumped down onto the seat. Only now she had noticed the rain that was pounding against the windows and how wet and cold she was. But she didn't care. All she could think about was static, the smell of blood and dead eyes staring at her. _Please, don´t let me go too late._

***

Dick had sunk against the tree and watched the rain. 

He was sure his plan would work. It had taken him some time to consider all of his many options and he had spent a lot of time on making sure no one would find him until it was over. 

While he had had a gun, he hadn't wanted to use it. The way his hands were shaking he wouldn't even be able to pull the trigger properly and that would lead to not so good outcomes.

Pills would be too uncertain. The ones he could get easily and already had had certain chemicals that would make him throw it all up ( he had learned from experience), spend the night in agony and achieve nothing. He wasn't up for research what was in what kind of pill. 

Hanging, drowning and getting himself run over weren't his style, not that he had anything against them; they were just not his first choice. There are a lot of things that could go wrong.

Falling or jumping off of something high had been in consideration for a long time until he crossed that out too. There would be too many spectators. 

Then there was one more option. With a handful of painkillers and sleeping pills - not enough to trigger the precautions - it would be easier. There too were many things that could go wrong with that part. It would be painful - _he deserved it_ \- and it would take a while - _as it should -_ but that was alright.

It was the middle of the night, no one was around. His eyes grew heavy and he was dead tired. Dick wasn't sure he could even lift his arm at the moment, let alone go through with it. The rain was soothing and he had a hard time staying awake. _Maybe wait just another day?_ he thought to himself. After all, he had all the time in the world. Who was here to stop him anyway? The only people that would save him didn't want him anymore (nor would they care afterwards) plus this was Gotham. If some lowlife wanted to kill themselves barely anyone would bat an eye. 

It was cold and wet. Maybe he would just freeze to death while he slept. Who knew? Dick leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his knees. Sleep swept him up and took him away, mercifully granting him a break from all of his night terrors. 

***

It was 5 am and Garfield had had a power nap after he had called Rachel. Then he had gone off to turn one of the monitors back on. It felt wrong to change anything that Dick had done. Gar still hadn't figured out why he had done it. After a while of fiddling with the controls, he had been able to take most of the clips of Dick in the tower and put them together in the right order so he could see where he had gone. Gar was proud of himself, that he managed to do it all on his own. 

He almost had a heart attack when Rachel stomped down the hall towards him. 

"Hi.” he greeted her awkwardly. She looked just as tired as he felt. They hugged and were able to relax somewhat.

"Hey.” 

Slowly they separated. Both of them felt like they didn't belong here. The feeling from when he had first entered the tower had not left him and Rachel seemed to be feeling it too. 

"Did you find anything?” she asked, her eyes fixated on the monitor. Gar sighed and handed her the note. A shiver went through her. Confused, she looked back up. They were both clueless. 

"All of the monitors were off, which is really creepy but I found this,” Gar explained and pointed towards the single screen he had been working on. 

They played the tape. It just showed Dick cleaning up and walking through the halls. After he was done cleaning up in the tower he went into his room, however, did not bother to close the door, so they could still see from the camera in the hall. Again, he was cleaning up. These were recordings from the entire week. They could see he had taken barely any breaks to sleep or to eat something, which he had stopped the last few days too. Gar explained the fridge situation.

They could see that he sat at his desk writing something but tossing everything into the trash. Lastly, they saw that he took out a can with the papers, put up the sticky note and left the tower. It seemed he was heading towards the bus station as far as they could tell. Most of it was guessing in the first place.

Garfield waited until Rachel had gathered her thoughts if he was honest he wasn't sure himself what was going on.

"I think...I think something bad is going to happen to him,” she then quietly spoke. Gars heart twisted. He had the same feeling but didn't want to admit it. 

"What do you mean?" he asked knowing full well that it was something bad. 

Rachel told him about her dreams and how she saw Dicks grave. She described the way he looked and how scared she was that she had actually seen the future. Both were scared that they wouldn't be able to find him fast enough. Garfield had been scared shitless already but now he was terrified. Was Dick going to die? Was he going to get attacked by Slade? Another one of his enemies? 

The most important thing at the moment was finding out where he went. "We should call the others and-", Garfield started only to be interrupted by Rachel: 

"Already did on the way here. No one picked up, I left voicemails." 

Gar nodded. Maybe someone would come to help them, Hank and Dawn most certainly not - they had been so mad, Kori probably neither - she was dealing with a lot already on her own and wouldn't look at her phone, Donna maybe (hopefully) she knew Dick the best anyway, Rose wouldn't come and Jason...well they didn't exactly know, he was quite unpredictable but the two had grown close so it was a maybe. 

"We should go to the station, maybe we can find someone who can tell us where he went,” Garfield suggested. The night shift shouldn't be over yet and Dick had literally left two hours before Garfield had arrived. Rachel just nodded and again sprinted off. Together they raced down the elevator and out of the door. The streets were mainly empty and the pair ignored all of the ones that threw weird glances at them. 

It was still raining like crap and it was extremely cold. Both of their beastish instincts scream at them to hurry hurry _hurry_. Both of them cared a lot about Dick. He had helped them find themselves. He had never asked for anything in return. Yes, he had fucked up but he hadn't even told them the reason. 

It took them no longer than ten minutes to get to the station, both didn't dare to stop running. Their panic had turned into cold determination. Even if they had to fight alone they would save Dick, from whatever that would kill him. He didn't deserve to die. He had fucked up and loaded a lot of guilt on himself because he thought it would be right when it wasn´t. He needed help. No one had done the right thing in the situation and it was alright to make mistakes. They all just needed to move on and have some time to themselves to collect their thoughts, then get together to work it out. 

That was how it was supposed to go. _Not this._

Stumbling into the station they tried to catch their breath. Without a break, they marched to the counter. The middle-aged woman looked at them in surprise. Two dripping wet teenagers just stumbled in front of her and were looking as if they wanted to kill someone. 

"Did you see a thirty-year-old man, tall, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, wearing a brown jacket and looking really god damn tired? Where did he go?" Rachel demanded threateningly. The woman looked bewildered at the two and Garfield tried his best not to yell at her to just tell them. After she had contemplated calling for security or the police, she nodded. 

"Gotham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves! Hope you liked it!
> 
> Have a great day, stay safe and wash your hands!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/sf5jV9p
> 
> (feel free to hit me up if you need to vent or anything)


	3. And open the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham city

Garfield and Rachel had found out that Dick had gone to Gotham. 

That was something. 

They hadn't been able to catch a bus or train since the last one had left an hour ago. They knew that Gotham wasn't too much of a nice place (that being an understatement) so people rarely went there anyway. While both of them understood why it wouldn't be profitable for the business to send more, Rachel was about to kick some random business-man’s ass and Garfield wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. 

Both of them now sat on the couch of the ghost tower staring at the wall. Neither of them could drive and no one had answered their texts nor calls. Gar had gone frantic on only Kori and Jason so far. He wanted to throw his phone against the wall. 

“Now, let's think about this rationally…” he thought out loud, “Dick’s been weird these past few days and now he’s left for Gotham. That's not weird, right? I mean, it was his home once...it's just our weird-ass instincts, right? No need to worry!” 

Gar tried to convince himself that nothing was wrong, but that was hard when all odds were against them. Rachel put her face in her hands and let out a shaky breath. Sure, Gar was partially right but that still didn’t explain the inner-demon in her screaming to do something, to fix fix fix. Not to mention the nightmares that she had had ever since she left. There was something wrong and nothing could convince her otherwise, even if logic said so. 

“You just don't know,” she murmured. Gar didn't even look at her and just sighed.

They had no way of getting to Gotham all alone. If none of the other Titans (Ex-Titans) would pick up then they would have to wait until the next morning to catch the bus or train, depending on what would be faster. Rachel looked over at the clock on the fireplace: 2:06. They still had around five hours to go. 

“We should sleep,” Gar said. Both knew there was nothing they could do at the moment. She nodded in agreement. Both of them put their phones on loud and set an alarm. 

In the end, neither of them slept at all and just spent the next few hours staring out the window watching the rain until it stopped. They hadn't moved from the couch just in case someone would come by. No one called and no one came. Gar had only gotten a text from Jason that told him to fuck off. No help whatsoever. They had gotten hungry and bought some sandwiches while they waited. The train came first and they hopped on, maybe illegally but they were on their way. 

They were on their way. 

***

Dick slowly woke up again. So he hadn't frozen to death. His head still felt incredibly heavy and his limbs wouldn't budge. He didn't move his head from his knees and was able to see that it had stopped raining. He was still wet and cold. It didn't bother him in the end. 

Dick was tired. Oh, so tired. He had tried so many times, he had, he really had but it didn't matter. Nothing did. Nothing ever made sense because did it? Did it make sense that when he was feeling fine his mistakes from when he wasn't fine made him not fine again? Did it make sense that he decided to go on anyway? To ruin some lost children's lives even more? Did it make sense that he had still kept on fighting? No, no it didn´t.

Why should he try?

It was time, he had waited too long already. The sun was already up. His brain was too mushy to guess what time it was but at least morning. Dick was behind schedule. After years of waiting and fighting and holding on, what did another day matter? He had all the time in the world. There was no one around (not that he would´ve noticed in the first place). 

He slowly felt his limbs come back alive for now. His legs felt like static and his body felt light as if it were floating in water. It irked him that he hadn't fixed the one mistake he could. It was time. 

He stood up. Dark spots wandered across his vision and he immediately sat back down and opted to just stretch his legs out in front of him. He could almost feel how the blood flowed back into his feet and the pins and needle sensation only intensified. The pain wasn't unpleasant, he found, while shivers ran through him.

He fished around in his pocket for the bottles of pills he had taken with him. Both of them were more than half empty since he had made some good use of them over the past months of sleeplessness and migraines. His hands shook and he fought with the cap. His vision blurred slightly at the edges and dizziness followed. Finally, the lid popped off and flew somewhere into the bushes. He watched it for a second before looking back down onto the open bottle. He didn't quite know which one was what but it didn't matter. The next lid got thrown.

After all, he's been through, after everything he tried..he finally gave up. Dick split a handful of both onto his hand and put them into his coat, without lids. It didn’t matter, anyway. Not anymore. A weird sense of peace, calmness washed over him. Water droplets dripped onto his hand. Was it raining? Dick smiled sadly. He really hadn't noticed he had started to cry again. Not wanting to choke he swallowed a few at a time. Dry swallowing them wasn't particularly nice and hurt quite a bit. 

He leaned back onto the tree. 

This was it. 

The infamous Ex-Robin, Nightwing, Dick Grayson would die. He was fine with it. He was fine with it and cursed himself for waiting so long. He could be with his parents again. He could be free from the pain and all of his mistakes. Sure, it was the cowards way out but so what he had been one his whole life. Why start now with heroism. Still smiling he reached deeper into his pocket and promptly felt a sharp pain in one of his fingers. It was dulled, however, and soon faded to a buzz. His eyes got heavier too. It was working. How nice.

His first Batarang. The first weapon he ever held in his life. The first weapon he had used to defeat Gotham's bad guys. The first weapon that would take a life. He was ready.

It was showtime. 

***

The train halted at the train station and the two hopped out. Their instincts had been getting louder and louder. Garfield was itching to just run and go and Rachel didn't look any better. They shared a short look and he went off to ask the employee and Rachel sat on a bench meditating, trying to reach him or at least trying to find out where he went. If they had Jason with them it would've been easier. 

Robin could be hacked into the CCTV and everything would have been so much easier but no one believed them when they said troubles were coming. Rachel had to push down her anger to concentrate. She had something more important to worry about than the others not showing when Dick really fucking needed them. 

Rachel couldn't concentrate at all. Not only did her emotions not help but the cold pressure at the back of her neck was back. It was pushing her forward and she wanted to move, ready to fight. Gar came back. 

"Nothing,” he said disappointedly. His shoulders tensed when she told him about her results. 

"We have nothing to go off and our time is running out. I can feel it!", Rachel said pacing up and down along the length of the bench. Gar nodded and brushed his hand through his hair.

"It's gonna start to rain soon, I can smell it. It's gonna be worse than before", he replied. They decided to just walk and see where it led them. 

The train station had looked normal like any typical train station would. Soon they realized that Gotham didn't look like a typical city. There was a nicer part of town and a worse part of town. The worst part of down looked dirty and a lot of homeless people passed them. There were entire gangs of street kids. The nicer parts were obviously only inhabited by rich people. This was the city that Dick and Jason grew up in? It reeked of crime and the split between rich and poor was aggravating. 

They picked up their pace and stayed closer together. This town was like a beast and it was ready to swallow anyone whole who dared to challenge it. They had done that every night. Rachel and Gar just respected both Robin and Batman more. Their way led them through alleys and streets. They still had no idea where they were headed but both agreed that they at least knew the direction.   
  
Then ahead of them the houses gave away to a huge...park? Rachel froze. She knew that place, she realized with horror. Her vision had been true so far...what if it kept on being true?   
"Rachel? Hello?" Gar asked. His worried face popped into her vision. This couldn't be true. He couldn´t...she wouldn't let him. Rachel wouldn't let Dick die!

Ignoring to reply to Gar she sprinted towards the gate. She flung it open and the only sound she could hear was a fading heartbeat and the crunching of stones underneath their feet. Gar had gotten the hint and raced after her. She didn't want him to see the red leaves falling, didn't want him to smell the blood, she didn't want it to happen. Maybe they were on time? Maybe they would make it?

She led the way through the familiar rows and rows of stones. She knew the way as if she had walked it thousands of times before already. Gar was just behind her as if he knew that they were close. It was very inconvenient and so fucked up that Gotham had such a god damn big graveyard.

Rachel halted. Her hopes were crushed. 

There he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you like this one! Shout out to my amazing beta reader: c_c_cherry!


	4. Dont lie to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of a broken bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not posting in so long...Motivation has been kicking my ass recently, so please excuse that.   
> Thanks again for my lovely beta C_c_cherry! Thanks a lot dude  
> Without further ado: enjoy!
> 
> PS: trigger warning suicide attempt and gore

It had all happened so fast. 

Neither of them were a hundred percent sure what happened first, but somehow Rachel had managed to get to Jason. Out of pure luck, he had been around Gotham and was with them in minutes with a very likely stolen car. 

All the while Garfield had been putting pressure on the deep gashes on both of Dick’s wrists. His head was filled with the strong stench of iron and the sound of slow and quiet breaths. The mutant had never felt someone die in his arms like that. He had killed one guy but he had never watched someone die. The worst thing was that he had to stay calm and keep his hands on the wound so that the bleeding would stop. 

Dick was getting paler and paler by the second, both of them were terrified out of their minds, and as soon as Jason came running towards them they didn’t feel like the titans. They felt like three scared teenagers just trying to keep their friend alive.

The car ride was a blur, too. Gar could remember holding Dick in his arms while Rachel tried to heal him, only to fail. Jason was driving like a mad man and must have broken every single speeding law, but none of that mattered because Gar could feel how his breathing slowly but steadily got shallower and shallower. With it, his panic grew and grew until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to run, fight, scream, destroy - anything! Just to make this godforsaken feeling stop but he had to stay calm. 

He had to stay calm because Jason was in the front seat trying to get to the tower as quickly as possible while not getting them killed while spewing curses and insults and Rachel was desperately trying to fix what Dick had done. No matter how hard she tried, nothing ever changed. The worst part about it all was that smile. That small smile on his too pale face that was so out of place. 

Why? Why was he smiling like he had done something right? Why had he done it? How could he leave them like that?

Oh.

But wait...

They had left first. 

Dick would have known that they all would´ve come back after they sorted themselves out, right? That was how the Titans worked after all. Always getting back together when the time is right to save the day. Wasn't that how it worked? 

There were many things Gar didn't know, however, there were things he did know. He knew that depression did not discriminate and didn't care who it would strike. He knew that Dick had a warped sense of self-sacrificing. He knew that it wasn´t any of their faults but that they were a part of it. 

He knew that the three of them would try to help. 

Jason cared a lot about his older brother because that was what they were. Brothers. He would not—at least in this life —admit that he cared but it was unspoken common knowledge. Rachel loved the man over anything and would trust her life to him. Gar wasn't any different. They were family and sometimes even family needed a break. 

Car doors were flung open, the elevator was called and they were in the medbay in minutes. Jason knew what to do. Batman had given both Robins enough medical training to know how to handle something similar to this. They could have gone to the hospital, but all of them knew it would only make things so much more complicated and it wouldn't help Dick at all. It would only stress him more and that was the last thing they needed right now. More stress for everyone. 

Gar’s arms were thankful for finally being able to let Dick down onto the medical cot. Jason got to work. 

He ordered Rachel to bring him utensils, throw things away, and to attach machines to measure his heart rate. Rachel was then ordered to watch over his breathing and the monitors and to keep Dick calm, so she narrated what they were doing quietly into his ear, hoping that simply hearing her voice would help. Gar was in charge of making sure Jason had everything and could work properly. 

At the same time, he sent emergency texts to all of the Titans, alerting them of an urgent emergency. None of them really expected anyone to show up. Gar had given Dick an IV to transfer him blood to replace the loss. Jason had finished up with the stitches. 

“This is going to be one hell of a long night,” he said tiredly.

***

It ended up being one hell of a night. Dick was sleeping and his state didn’t change much. It seemed that they had gotten there just in time. The stitches held and his vitals stabilized. The three teenagers promptly passed out and slept through the entire night. They had planned to keep watch in shifts but all of them were too tired to stay awake any longer. 

The first one to wake up was Jason. He stood up and stretched. Sleeping on plastic chairs really wasn’t good for your back. 

What a surprise. 

He moved over to the side of the bed. Dick was pale, but not as much anymore. The blood bag was empty so the younger Robin took it down and removed the IV. 

“Some mess you made,” he commented to the unresponsive Robin. He had known that he had been having problems from his early childhood on but not that he would do something like this. Gar had told him about what he had found when he had first entered the tower. 

‘I’m sorry.’

Really? What had he thought he was doing? Doing them a favour? Just a few days ago, Dick had stopped him from throwing himself off of the tower and now he had gone and done this? 

Someone behind stirred and he turned around. Rachel, who had been hanging on her chair sideways, had gotten up and tried to get the stiffness out of her muscles. Jason turned back to studying Dick’s face carefully to see if the bastard would finally wake up. 

“Thank you for coming,” Rachel whispered to him. Jason scoffed at that. 

“Course,” he replied curtly. None of them really wanted to talk, so instead, they sat there silently, side by side. They kept on watching and waiting for Dick to wake up or some positive change. What they hadn't noticed was that their phones had died and were currently being blown up with messages. 

They also didn't notice the pink-haired alien woman pulling up in the driveway.


	5. If your putting the dog to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kory is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: mentions of suicide attempt

All Kori had wanted was a moment. A moment to think and sort herself out. Everything had been so confusing. She had started to remember everything. Her family, her sister, her past...it was all so overwhelming. There was so much to think about. What the hell was she supposed to do? 

Then Dick had dropped the bomb. The big lie that had destroyed the old team and now threatened to do the same to their new team. 

She liked the team, they were family by now. There was no denying that, but just like family, they could grow apart. She hadn't wanted that to happen, but that was what had started happening. Kori was sure that the signs had been there, now with hindsight. The way Rachel and Jason looked at each other and Gar always getting antsy with both of them in the same room. The way Dick had started to visibly deteriorate.

Before she had thought of herself as the team mom, a title she thought she deserved. Now, though? Now she knew how she had practically left her family behind. Some “mom” she was. She had left them after everything that had happened. And now what was going to happen

Being caught up in a mid-life-crisis, she didn't check her phone. When the emergency alarm sounded, she just rolled around in bed and turned the phone off. Dick can deal with it, she had thought. How stupid of her! She was so mad at herself—again in hindsight—she should have bothered to look at who sent the messages. Not assume. She shouldn't have forgotten to turn it back on. 

From what she could tell, something had happened. Rachel and Gar were having trouble with Dick. Something had gone wrong and there was blood and that "he" was going to die and that they needed help. If anyone had hurt any of the kids, they were dead and so far it sounded like Dick had done fucked up. Ignoring the tiny voice in the back of her head that screamed He wouldn't do that! because someone done fucked up and there was no one else that could have been in the tower except for Dick. 

He was done. 

He was fucking done.

Kori broke literally every speeding law there was on this godforsaken planet but she really didn't care. Call her impulsive, but every spark she felt she would nurture because that didn’t happen too often anymore. It didn't take her long to pull with screeching tires into the garage. Or maybe it was long and she just didn't notice it. She could barely feel anything right now. It was hard to tell.

She stomped up to the elevator. Hundred and hundreds of things she could say to Dick ran through her mind. Maybe she just wouldn't talk at all because he could take the words out of her mouth and twist them to his desire like he always did, so she could just punch him in the face. Anger coursed through her veins and she could swear that, even though the sun was barely up and it hadn't happened in ages, the fire was there. 

The doors opened with a soft ding. Memories came back from the first time she had entered this room but she pushed them back to their spot. This wasn't the time to think about that shit. She had some knees to crush. Kori marched through the empty hallways towards the med-bay and slammed the door open—

.

.

.

—and froze. 

The three teenagers in the room stared at her. Tired and scared eyes locked onto her. She could almost smell the pressing and dark atmosphere. 

Something wasn't right. 

Rachel and Gar were the ones to blink back to reality first. They flung themselves towards her and hugged the ever-loving shit out of her. That wasn't right. All of her rage evaporated. What was even going on? 

She hugged them back and was so glad that she had come and was so mad at herself for not coming sooner. Only now did she realize how much she had missed these kids. They had become a part of her life so quickly. More than once she had woken up on Sunday morning and made pancakes half-asleep for them but realized that after calling out and no one came that they were gone. "Missed you too,” she mumbled. 

"What? Slow down..." she spoke up when both of them started to ramble nonsense at the same time, trying to explain something but she could not make out anything they were saying, no matter how hard she tried to make them slow down and to stay calm. Instead, her eyes found Jason’s. He looked...tired. Guilty. Sad. This wasn't like him, at all. Then she realized that one of the beds was occupied. Kori shushed the two kids and pushed past them.

The person that laid there was barely recognizable from him she had seen a week ago. Had he eaten anything at all? Had he slept? Why was she worrying? What was going on? She had had enough of not knowing what was wrong. 

“Bastard wanted to take the easy way out,” Jason remarked, trailing his eyes to Dick’s face again. Rachel and Gar had joined them too. They sat back down on their seats, sniffling and wiping their eyes. 

"What happened?" she insisted again. 

What did he mean with the easy way out? To what? There were way too many things in her life that didn't make sense. Why couldn't things make sense for once in her life? Dick looked pale and not at all how Dick should look like. Why was that? The small smile on his face was...unsettling. Why was that? He rarely smiled, so it should be great that he was smiling. But it wasn’t. Instead, it just sent chills down her spine.

"Well, we had to stitch him up. Was at his parents grave...it...just see,” Rachel stammered. Gar looked away when she pulled up the blanket to reveal a heavily bandaged wrist. It was messily done but sufficed. 

The pieces slowly were falling into place. 

Dick had tried to take the easy way out, as Jason had said. No. No, that wasn't something he would do. Dick was a fighter, she had seen it herself. There was nothing that could stop him from doing what he wanted. He was determined. What he wanted was...yes, what was what he wanted? What did she even know? 

Kori felt sick to her stomach because maybe the Dick she had known wasn't what Dick actually was. Maybe it had just been a role he had filled as best as he could with what he thought they wanted, they needed. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he did deserve forgiveness...just not for that. For letting the kids see that, for not calling...had he called? Probably not. For this, she wouldn't forgive him. How could she?

He just tried to kill himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got like 10.000 wips I work on right now. Thanks again for Cherry for beta-ing! Also I have a discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/sf5jV9p


	6. that pet you just couldn´t keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life changes like the tide for Dawn.

She couldn´t believe it. ´Bring pain with us wherever we go`...her ass. That wasn´t what they had been doing, that wasn´t who they were. She knew it and she really believed he did too, at least once upon a time. They were both made of broken parts but together they were whole. That was what they had been, what they could have been. She had loved him so much, she would have gone anywhere with him, done anything for him...and to the most part still did. That was what she hated about it. Hank had left her like this - no, sent her _away_ \- and she just really didn´t know what to do with herself now. What was she supposed to do? 

Now she had no idea where she would go. The Titans were done for thanks to Dick, what he had hidden and there really wasn´t much else there was aside from that. It would be best if Dove just disappeared. Maybe forever, maybe not. She wasn´t sure of anything at the moment. What did she even have right now? Saved up money on her own account and a car with some of her stuff. Something inside of her was kind of happy that she could completly start over but just letting all of those memories just go? Forget about them? It didn´t feel right. There were so many things she didn´t want to forget, that she liked way too much just to let go like this for a restart. Did she even want to restart? Making big changes after a breakup (it was reallly real, they weren´t anymore) was unwise. She knew that. 

At this point, though, she wasn´t mad at Dick anymore. She had been for the past few days incredibly hurt and betrayed by him, but now with Hank she really had no idea how she was supposed to feel about anything anymore. They all were responsible for pulling Jericho into the mess, after all. They saw too late what kind of person he really was. How much he fit in and how much they liked him. He had grown close to them so easily. Then he died and Dick never told them why. She couldn´t help but blame him for it but she saw what it had done to him. Eaten him from the inside out, dragged him down and almost destroyed him. That was more than enough punishment Dawn decided, no matter how horrible she sounded for it. None of this was fair.

Hank, on the other hand, was an entirely new dilemma. She really didn´t know what to do about him. What was there to do? After years of being together and just...she really thought she might be able to find happiness with him, that he was the one. Why did her thoughts have to circle back to him every two minutes? It frustrated her. Dating sucked. Loving someone sucked. Caring for someone sucked. It only ever bit her in the ass. Maybe she would just not ever date anyone ever again and be the mysterious travelling lady everyone knew but no one _knew_. That would be nice. She indulged herself in her little fantasy for a while longer before switching the channel of the radio. The next song fit her mood so much better, so she kept it and sang along loudly. 

Being lost in thought like that Dawn didn´t look at her phone. She didn´t see the dozens and dozens of calls and texts, that just suddenly broke off. It took her long to realize that her car was seriously low on petrol, so she had to stop. Dawn didn´t want to use all of the cash already in the beginning, so she took her phone from the back seet to pay. That´ s when she saw. Almost droppeing her phone at the sight of the sheer amount of messages, she skimmed through them. All of them were from the children, mostly Gar and Rachel. One from Rose telling her that something was wrong and the hundreds on hundreds of texts about something being wrong with Dick. The last one was sent just two hours ago. 

**I knew you wouldn´t come.**   
**Don´t bother now.**

It came from Jason, of course. The only message he had sent her. Quickly she paid, after almost forgetting, and practically sped back to San Fransisco. Dawn thought that the kids would be fine, without her. She thought Kori and Rachel were together. Dick and Garfield had stayed with the unconscious boy, that had saved Jason. She thought they didn´t need her to watch over anyone - adult or child. From what she could gather something happened to Dick and it was bad. Or did Dick do something? If Dick did something to make the kids freak out like this she was going to tear him a second. Even if she had left that didn´t mean she didn´t care about them. Just like the whole thing with Hank. Why did everything be so complicated? All she wanted was to just dissapear, to ride into the night, ditch her phone and never come back but on the other hand she really wanted to dig into Richard fucking Grayson for worrying the children like that. 

Dawn wasn´t sure what it was but a certain sense of anxiety began growing and growing in the back of her mind. Damn, Hank, just damn him. Damn the Titans, damn life and god fucking damn the world. Hank, the bastard, was stupid and could see where he got without her. The kids needed her. She didn´t know if she could forgive Dick yet for what he did but that didn´t mean she wished him any harm. They still were friends, right? She just needed a break...had needed. This was all just too much. Taking a deep breath before starting the car back up, Dawn made a desicion. 

What had her life come to?

***

Apparently breaking speeding laws and almost ramming into a pillar down in the garage. The tower, here she was at last. All of them always seemed to go back to it, like moths to the light. Once upon a time it had been her light. The tower, the Titans...they had been family. They had been one. She missed those old days, but out of something broken could come something new. Wasn´t that what they alway said? In the end, no. That wasn´t it. The second time the Titans came back together it all went to shit again, because no one had really let go of the first try. Taking deep and deliberate breaths she stalked over to elevator, noting the dent in the wall to her right, that really couldn´t have been there before she left. Scorch marks around the dent told Dawn, that at least she wouldn´t be the only woman to deal with this mess. 

Dawn really wasn´t sure what she was feeling. On one side she was hurt, hurt by Hank and what kind of bullshit he had literally pulled only hours ago. Angry at Dick for not telling them anything and just letting the secret simmer until it boiled over. Confused and worried about what happened. There was jsut so much swirling inside of her chest it almost felt as if it was choking her. Fuck it, she decided. From now on Dawn would only do what Dawn wanted. No more letting herself get bossed around by any man, no matter how much he claimed to love her and no more letting herself get pulled into bullshit she didn´t want to be involved in. 

Right now, she wanted to know _why_ the Kory and the kids were huddled around a bed in the med wing and why Dick looked like he had been run over by a _truck_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta today, we die like men. I just finsihed it and was too excited to not share this immediantly. I know it has been a while and I am sorry for that. Life has been kicking me in the metaphorical balls but I am a though, smol gremlin. Hope you liked it! I have no idea who is next but this little thing isn´ t abandoned. 
> 
> Lots of love to all of you! Wanna join my server? https://discord.gg/sf5jV9p

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do leave a comment with your opinion, criticism and ideas on how it should go on. I moderated the comments so you can stay anonymous.
> 
> Have a great day, stay safe and wash your hands!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/sf5jV9p
> 
> (feel free to hit me up if you need to vent or anything)


End file.
